W1NGS Program
by TNTforthebrain
Summary: Dean Winchester is a programmer working for Encom. He and his team have developed a security program designed to protect the Grid from invading malicious programs. The W1NGS program had been working well for over a year until now. A SPN/GO/Tron CrsOver.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Tron/GO/SPN crossover. All rights go to their respective owners. This is set after Legacy. I would imagine Sam booted up the entire Grid again and found some way to recreate it. All rights go to their respective owners and this is a work of fanfiction. No profit is made off of this fiction.

* * *

The lights in the programming department dimmed a moment as the system of hard-drives revved to life. The desktop screens blinked and the cubicles were illuminated with a soft blue light as the computers booted up. Dean Winchester walked along the lines of cubicles before coming up to the large computer mainframe. He flipped a switch and sat in front of the large computer screen as the Encom logo bounced about across the screen. Dean swiped his hands over the touch keyboard and the system alerted to him. The log-in screen appeared and he typed in his code, after a few minutes the computer made a loud chiming noise, "Welcome User RighteousMaN. You have clearance to enter the Grid. A communication is waiting for you." The man smiled as he ran a hand through his mussed hair before digging in a drawer for his headset. After he adjusted it into his ear he pulled up the communication blinking on the far bottom right of the screen.

"Hey CAS How's everything going on the Grid?" Dean asked bringing up his program's vitals. CAS's face appeared in the communication window,

"Good Evening User," came the deep stoic reply. "my grid sector is operating normally and according to its proper programming."

"We have to get that stick out of your ass dude," Dean chuckled good naturely.

The program looked confused a moment,

"I do not posses a malfunction of an object injected into my rectal area currently," he replied with a frown. Dean rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Report W1NGS programs," Dean commanded into the computer as he brought up the coding for the Grid. Three other screens popped up and three more programs appeared,

"Tr1ckster reporting from North sector," said the bright green program that his brother, Sam, affectionately calls Gabe.

"Azazel reporting from South sector," said the yellow eyed program as it put on a frown. Jessica was a talented researcher but Dean really doubted her programming skills.

"Az1raphale reporting from the East sector!" the blond program said joyfully. Dean gave a smile, he really marveled at Anthony's utter devotion to his husband.

"CAS Reporting from West sector," his program said giving a small salute. Really the guy was too serious about his job sometimes, Dean mused as he brought up their error reports.

"Looks good guys...Azazel you need to beef up a bit to keep the hackers from your end and Gabe...perfect as always," he said with a chuckle. "CAS , Az1raphale you two are doing fair but I want you guys to be more observant about who you allow into the Grid. Seems a virus got into the East and West sectors," Dean said with a small tisk.

"Dreadful sorry dear," Az1raphale replied looking guilty.

CAS pouted, "It shall not happen again User. I will examine programs deeper before allowing entrance. Shall I send the Recognizer to retrieve the virus in my sector?"

"Go for it CAS and Az1raphale you have my permission to send a Recognizer to retrieve the virus program, be sure to report to Anthony when he logs in later this morning."

The program nodded, "Understood dear. East sector Rectifying," he replied before his communication screen disappeared. CAS gave a salute, "West Sector Rectifying." Dean watched the others disappear back into their duties on the Grid and gave a small smile. He took off his head set and put it back in the drawer. He flipped off the mainframe and shut down the other computers, seeing as it was about two in the morning and no one would be in until six to check on their programs and start the long day of monitoring the Grid. Dean pulled on his leather jacket as he grabbed his keys on the table near the door.

He clicked off the lights and left down the secure hallway, whistling to himself. Unknown to him, the mainframe screen flipped back on and coding started to run down the window. "Initiating M0rn1ngstAr program in 5..4..3..2..1," a electronic voice echoed in the room. "Deactivating W1NGS program in North...South...East...West...reprogramming initiating...reprogramming completed with errors. M0rn1ngstAr program completed. Grid shutdown eminent."


	2. Author

Well for the Tron X-over I think I'm going to leave it as a drabble. I simply cannot come up with a plot for it! It's frustrating to me but sometimes it happens when things are just meant to be short pieces. I plan to continue To Err is Human so that will take up most of my writing energies. Sorry to anyone who was hoping for another chapter from the Tron story. If someone wants to write a plot around it go for it! I've gone as far as I can go so hopefully someone else can take it further.


End file.
